


Falling

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: How the Fuck Do I Tag, I made this work off of a tumblur users, Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: ( based on the ep when the castle went bananas )Oh god please let him be ok." lance! " oh god. Please bring my lance back. I just want my lance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Datlance ( on tumblr )](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Datlance+%28+on+tumblr+%29).



> I hope you all love the story!

Chapter 1: the castle goes bananas

‘ Fuck ‘ was all that ran through my mind as the training robot tried to kill me. “ End training sequence! “ the words flew past my lips, as if it was on impulse words so familiar even when the system didn't respond. ‘ How am i going to get out? Kill it? No. It's a level 4 i can't even make a dent in it ‘ my thoughts ran hazardly as i ran out the training deck the door closing behind me.  
I didn't stay long, I ran and ran but I could still hear the steady hum of the robot following me. After about 15 twisting turns and changes in direction a terrified voice yelled: “ Help! Anyone! “ It was lance. Holy fuck.  
Like a desperate person i ran following the sound of yelling and banging, lance sounded like he was stuck in the air lock. Something struck the door when i arrived at the airlock and I was correct lance was stuck in the air lock. I turned around frantically as the sound of humming filled the air, the robot found me. But my body seemed to know what to do, jumping out of the way and delivering harsh strikes back with my sword.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you have any constructive criticism please comment. I have been told before that my writeing is a little rushed, please tell me if it got anybetter or if you have anything that could help with that!


End file.
